After Inuyasha's Confession
by NingenIyKawaii
Summary: Inuyasha confesses his love for Kagome, but how does she take it? Details Inside
1. Inuyasha's Confession

This is just the summary chapter! Please send a review so I know either to continue the story or not to. I want two reviews saying to continue before I do continue! I hate to sound mean, but why should I waste my time writing a story if no one is going to read it?

After Inuyasha's Confession

Chapter 1:Inuyasha's Confession

Inuyasha and the gang finally defeated Naraku about a year ago. The jewel did indeed disappear, but nobody knows how or why. Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared and he married Sango. Miroku and Sango had a daughter named Kyoko. Shippo lives with Miroku and Sango and helps with Kyoko has much as he possibly can. Kagome is now living in her own world trying to get through high school. After Kagome left no one has seen Inuyasha.

Inuyasha has been traveling the country trying to forget Kagome. Kagome left before Inuyasha could confess his love for her. He has been battling himself to go to Kagome's world and confess his love, but he doesn't think Kagome loves him. 'If she really loved me why did she go home? She would have stayed wouldn't she?' A couple of different times he has went through the well and stared at Kagome through her bedroom window.

Meanwhile Kagome is feeling the same way about Inuyasha. 'Why did I leave? I love Inuyasha and I know it, but I have no chance since he doesn't love me.' Kagome has been struggling to date other boys to forget Inuyasha, but she can't forget about him. Inuyasha was the only boy she really ever cared about that way. I have to see him she said to herself. Over the weekend I will go through the well and tell Inuyasha how I feel.

So on the next Saturday morning Kagome told her mom she was going to the Feudal Era to see everyone again. Kagome reached Sango and Miroku's hut, she thought maybe they knew where Inuyasha was. She nervously knocked on the door.

"Miroku see who is outside will you?" shouted Sango.

"No problem Sango," said Miroku as he opened the door, "Kagome!"

"Hey Miroku!!" said Kagome as she hugged him.

"Kagome?" said Sango looking at who as hugging her husband. Sango realized that indeed it was Kagome and ran and hugged her.

"Long time no see huh Kagome?"

"Yeah. So have either of you seen Inuyasha lately?"

"Nobody has seen him since you left Why?" said Miroku

"I need to tell him something that's all. So what are you two up to and who is that crying?"

"Oh my god I forgot about Kyoko!!" said Sango worried.

"Who is Kyoko?" said Kagome.

"Our daughter. She is about two months old now." Kagome was a little shocked. She had dinner with Sango and Miroku and they talked about everything that has happened in the past year. It was starting to get dark when Kagome finally left.

"I'll see you guys again sometime soon. I've missed way too much to not visit more often." said Kagome.

Kagome wondered about where Inuyasha went for a whole month after her visit to the Feudal Era. 'What if he has found someone else? Where could he be?' After Kagome's grades were all A's again she decided to visit Sango and Miroku.

"I'm going to visit Sango and Miroku. I'll be there a couple days since it's Christmas break." said Kagome as she left.

When she got to the Feudal Era she saw someone sitting on the edge of the well. She couldn't really tell who it was, but someone was there.

"Who's up there?" she shouted.

"Kagome? Is that you? It's me Inuyasha!" Kagome got out of the well only to find that it was indeed Inuyasha.

"Oh my god I thought I would never see you again! I have something to tell you." said Kagome.

"I have something to tell you to."

"I love you!" said Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. They both started to laugh, but then realized that what the other had said.

"You do? I thought you hated me for looking like Kikyo." said Kagome.

"I could never hate you, Kagome. I've been traveling the country trying to forget about you, but I just can't. A couple of times I've been to your world and have watched you sleep. I love you Kagome! I wanted to tell you but you went to your world to go to school and I thought you didn't like me that way."

"Oh Inuyasha I love you to!" Inuyasha and Kagome then kissed and promised to be together forever.

Remember to send in your reviews!!!


	2. When She Found Out

After Inuyasha's Confession

Chapter 2:When She Found Out

It has been about three months since Inuyasha and Kagome confessed their love

for each other. In them months Inuyasha and Kagome both went to Kagome's time and told Kagome's mom all about what happened. Inuyasha explained the idea of a 'mate' to

her and she approved of it. To Kagome's mom the idea of a mate was deeper and more

meaningful than marriage. Of course Kagome's grandfather wasn't happy about all of

this, but Sota and Kagome's mom were.

Kagome found out she was pregnant, but hasn't told anyone at all yet. She didn't really know how to tell Inuyasha until she had enough and decided to finally tell him.

"Inuyasha. Could I talk to you alone?" said Kagome in a shaky voice.

"Sure," said Inuyasha following Kagome, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I needed to talk to you. We haven't talked in a while."

"Your right Kagome. You've been trying to build our own hut, we've been helping Shippo with his problems, and we've been trying to help with Kyoko."

"Inuyasha. What do you think about starting a family?"

"It would be great! Since we're helping raise Kyoko we would know what to do. We always have Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and your family to help. I would love to have a little pup running around."

"Well Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"What Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Well…" said Kagome taking in a deep breath, "it might happen sooner than you think."

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha surprised, "are you pregnant?"

"Yes. I found out a couple of days ago."

"Why did you tell me right away?"

"I didn't know how you would react. After you told me how much you wanted to start a family, I knew you would be okay with it. Inuyasha you're going to make a great father."

"Kagome of course I would be okay with it. I love you and I'll love this pup just as much. Did you tell your family yet?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first."

"How are they going to react? I can't imagine what that old man's going to say."

"Inuyasha they know I love you and that you love me too. I'm also most sure they'll be happy about it. I'll have to drop out of school though. That they won't be happy about."

"You don't need school Kagome. Just stay right here and I'll provide for you and the new pup. Right now though, we need to talk your family." Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and walked straight to the well and jumped in.

"Are you ready to do this?" said Inuyasha.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They both started walking towards Kagome's house nervously. Right before they open the door they both took a deep breath in.

"Kagome you're home!" said Kagome's mom, "we were about to eat dinner. Please join us."

"Of course. After dinner, Mom, Inuyasha and I have to talk to you."

"No problem, Kagome." said Kagome's Mom, "So what are you two been up to lately?"

"Well, I have been building a hut for us to live in with Miroku's help. Meanwhile Kagome's been helping Sango and Shippo with taking care of Kyoko."

"Who is Kyoko?" said Sota.

"Sango and Miroku's daughter who is…"said Inuyasha.

"About five months old." said Kagome finishing Inuyasha's sentence. They finish the rest of the dinner with Kagome's grandfather complaining about Inuyasha and Kagome's being together. "Thanks for dinner Mom."

"No problem. Anytime you want a nice, cooked meal just come here. Now you said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, but we wanna talk to you in private. So Sota and Grandpa can you please leave?"

"You heard her go!" shouted Kagome's mom. After they left Kagome's mom turned toward Inuyasha and Kagome sand asked, "Now what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well, let Kagome tell you the good news," said Inuyasha.

"Well…Mom…you see…I'm sort of…"said Kagome nervously.

"Well you're sort of what?" said Kagome's mother impatiently.

"Mom! I'm pregnant!" Kagome's mom fainted. "Mom. Oh my god. Mom. Grandpa help Mom fainted!!" shouted Kagome grabbing a magazine fanning her mom.

"What happened?" asked Sota.

"Well, I told Mom something and she fainted," said Kagome knowing Sota and her grandfather were going to ask what she told her mother to make her faint.

"What did you tell her?" asked her grandfather.

"Kagome told her mother that she is pregnant. Okay old man? Now help her!!" said Inuyasha, as he was about to lose his patience.

"She's what?" asked Sota.

"Inuyasha and I are going to have a baby!!!" shouted Kagome, "Now help mother. Please."

"Fine, but we have to talk about this later," said her grandfather.

When Kagome's mom finally came back, she thought what Kagome said was all a dream. When they reassured her that is wasn't and that Kagome is indeed pregnant she was speechless. Her first words were, "I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"Yes Mom," but that was only the start of all of her questions.

"Am I going to see this child? Where are you going to have the child, our time or Inuyasha's? You will help you raise this child?"

Before she could ask any more questions Kagome stopped her. "Mom. Calm down. You are going to see this child, I promise. I have plenty of time to decide where I'm going to have this child. I always will have you and Sango to help me raise this pup."

"Okay. Are you staying tonight?" said Kagome's mom taking in a deep breath.

"No. Sango and Miroku are waiting for us. They don't even know about the new pup or that we even left. I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm come back tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Sota, Mom, and old man! See you all tomorrow," said Inuyasha as he opened the door.

After they left Kagome's grandfather starting complaining about Kagome being pregnant with a hanyou's child. Kagome's mom said there would be no one better than Inuyasha for Kagome anyway. That is he a real gentleman even if he is a hanyou and lives in the past. Other than Kagome's grandfather Kagome's family is alright with Kagome being pregnant.

"That went better than expected. Now we have to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"You forgot your bags."

"It's okay. I'm going back tomorrow anyway." Kagome and Inuyasha were now walking to Miroku and Sango's hut holding hands and look up at the stars and looking forward to the future.

"We're back!" shouted Kagome when they were ten feet away from the hut.

"What took so long? We thought something had happened." said Sango relieved to see Inuyasha and Kagome were alright.

"Well Kagome told me something and we went to her time and told her family." said Inuyasha.

"What could be that important?" asked the curious Miroku.

"Well…" hesitated Inuyasha, "Kagome you tell them."

"Okay. Miroku, Sango where Shippo? I want him to know also."

"Shippo is putting Kyoko to bed." said Miroku, "Hey Shippo?"

"Yeah, Miroku what do you want."

"Come here as soon as you possibly can. Kagome and Inuyasha have something important to tell us."

"Okay. I'm done anyway. Kyoko is tucked in and sleeping." said Shippo sitting in front of Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Now Kagome tell us the important news." said Sango eager to find out.

"Sango…Miroku…Shippo…Inuyasha and I are going to have a baby."

"Oh my god your kidding right?" said Miroku punching Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No and monk if you have a problem with it just let me know." said Inuyasha angrily.

"No. This is great! Kyoko and your child would only be about a year apart and would get along great." After all of the celebration was over Inuyasha and Kagome finally since earlier that day got to talk one on one.

"Inuyasha I'm so glad that everyone took this news alright. I'm so happy that we're going to have a child. My mom told me before I left that she hopes the pup has your cute ears, but you do realize that this pup will only be ¼ demon right?"

"Yeah it's doesn't matter. This pup is going to be love no matter what it looks like. But personally I hope this child looks like you, beautiful."

"Oh Inuyasha your so sweet. I love you so much." before Inuyasha could say "I love you too' Kagome kissed Inuyasha.

"Let's go to bed now Kagome. You need all the rest you need. We have a big day tomorrow." and he kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep.

End of chapter 1. Kagome's now pregnant. Please remember to review. I need ideas, comments, and if you all like where the story is going.


End file.
